Dignity
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Kurt has dignity. Blaine aims to besmirch that dignity and put Kurt in his place for wearing tight jeans all the time and not letting Blaine touch. Basically: awkward Klaine porn.


A/N: I have been blown away with the support here on thus three postings in one day. I swear I wrote these a while back and I'm not just sitting here running the boys through the wringer all day. Honest. But seriously, I thank you all for your lovin'. Over 1000 hits in one day, wowza! Not that I'm bragging on anything...well, I hope you enjoy this humble offering just the same. Feel free to leave me your feelings, hopes and dreams in the reviews, my dears.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT A LAPTOP AND A DIRTY MIND.

Kurt Hummel liked to think he was a creature of habit, full of pride and dignity. Everything he did, every word, every article of clothing, every glance had a purpose. He was resigned to the fact that letting himself be vulnerable with someone, anyone save his dad, made him weak. But then he met Blaine. Sweet, compassionate Blaine. The incredibly attractive private school boy who touched his hand with no fear and sang a song of no regrets while smiling flirtatiously him all the while. His best friend who he had coffee with at least four times a week and spent his weekends with, attending musicals, museums, movies together like they d been friends forever. The best friend who turned into the best boyfriend with a kiss, a song and a funeral. And as poetic and perfect as all that seemed, Kurt knew that something bad would get thrown their way someday. It could be anything, Blaine s parents going all physco on the pair of them, Karafosky carrying out his threats after Kurt transferred back to McKinley or even infidelity, God forbid. But for now Kurt had his prince charming and that was all that mattered.

But back to the dignity thing, there was no way in hell Kurt Hummel would let anyone, even his adorably suave Blaine, do the things he suggested earlier that week. It had started out innocently, as such things often do. Blaine and Kurt had just got home from whatever really cheesy romantic comedy that had been playing at the only theater in Lima. Blaine had pulled into Kurt s drive way and turned to his boyfriend with a small smile.

"Hello, gorgeous. I forgot how beautiful your eyes look in dim lighting." Gently he brought his hand up to Kurt s face, fingers ghosting over the delicate skin. Kurt blushed at the tender touch and Blaine felt his heart swell with pride. He made Kurt feel that way. He took his hand under Kurt s chin and lifted him into a sweet kiss. Both smiled into the embrace, knowing they couldn t risk anything more than that for the night. Blaine had to drive back to Westerville by curfew and there was really no way that was going to happen if he didn t leave in the next five minutes or so. But then, someone moaned and before they knew it there were tongues darting out to explore and hands traveling downwards in new and exciting ways.

Kurt was thoroughly enjoying himself, gasping as Blaine bit gently on his bottom lip. With a breathy sigh, he tangled his hands in Blaine s curls, enjoying the way his thick, soft hair felt intertwined in his fingers. Blaine s hands went for a significantly less honorable place. He felt Blaine s hands slip down past his coat and latch onto his ass, just as they always did during a heated make-out session for some reason or other. Instead of enjoying the attention as he usually did, Kurt practically growled and swatted his boyfriend away.

"Ugh! Blaine! You always go for my ass-why do you always go for my ass?" He hissed in irritation. Blaine actually threw his head back and laughed at the ridiculous accusation.

"Aw baby, you are such a mood-killer! I love your pert, little bottom. You don t know the things I wanna do to it given the spare time some day..." He trailed off, eyes glistening even in the darkness of the car. Kurt cocked his head to the side with curiosity but held his tongue. Their relationship was a little shy of four months in and while there had been some heavy petting sessions already, Kurt didn t want to rush things. Aw, to hell with it!

"I'm free Saturday night." Blaine surged forward and kissed him again, thanking him for being so open and so darn adorable or something like that. He kept going on about how much fun they would have and how he should prepare himself for some surprises and such but Kurt had stopped listening a while back. He was just staring back at the teenager he managed to make look like an excited kid on Christmas. He was so perfect, his black curly hair slightly mussed, smile wide and charming, eyes lit up in a happy, playful way wait, what did he just say about bringing a paddle?

Okay, yes, he lied. He had dignity at some point in his life, but he was about ready to fork it over for something he couldn t even remember agreeing to. That bastard, Kurt thought as he straightened some of the throw pillows on his bed. He knows how hard it is for me to say no when he gives me those puppy-dog eyes. And he did remember vaguely nodding to everything Blaine had said, but it wasn t like he was actually listening to the words coming out of the older boy s mouth. I mean granted, he usually did, but that night was special. He was just so caught up in the happy glow Blaine was radiating, thanks to him, he forgot to pay attention. Bastard. He concluded. And such things like knowing what sexual deviancies you agreed to would be helpful to know before they actually happened. Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed.

The plans were already in motion. Burt and Carole had gone to visit Carole s parents for the weekend and Finn was staying the night at Puck s. The house was eerily devoid of the smell of freshly baked cookies and the sound of some football or basketball game blaring throughout the house. But of course, Kurt had planned to some small degree their special evening. He had created an ipod playlist of the most romantic songs he knew, set out a few candles and of course made sure he was wearing something fabulous. Tonight s outfit for sexual deviances, consisted of tight, black pants, a white off the shoulder shirt with fluttery sleeves and his favorite black boots. And he had-ahem-made sure his boxers were equally tight and black to accentuate Blaine s favorite feature. At least if he was going to let himself get intimate with his boyfriend, he would look stylish while doing so.

At a quarter to eight, Kurt heard the familiar sound of Blaine s black mustang pulling into the drive way. He was collecting his thoughts while racing down the stairs to meet can do this, you can do this. You love Blaine and this will make him very happy. And because he's happy, you'll be happy. Just try not to cry like a girl, no matter what. Kurt snorted to himself. How sad is it when your own subconscious emasculates you? There was a quiet knock on the door, to which Kurt prompted Blaine in with, "Doors open!"

Blaine came inside with a curious black messenger bag slung over his shoulder and cradling a bouquet of yellow roses. Kurt gushed over the flowers-What? Gushing over flowers so does not make me feminine. It was incredibly thoughtful!-and ran to fetch a vase and some water for them, sending Blaine upstairs to get ready for their big night. Once the roses were situated on the dinning room table, Kurt padded up the stairs and into his bedroom. Well, their bedroom for the night. Blaine held out his arms and Kurt quickly rushed into them, closing his eyes tightly and enjoying the closeness before everything more than likely would get weird. Sensing Kurt s tension, Blaine massaged his shoulders and whispered comforting words in his ear.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine with what we've been doing. I don't want to push you into something you re not ready for..." He trailed off, searching the brunets face for a sign of fear or worry. Kurt sighed. How was he going to say no to something as sweet as that? Kurt pulled away and smiled at the handsome and caring young man before him.

"Let's do this. And what exactly was it that I agreed to?" He asked, his hand rubbing small circles across Blaine's back. Blaine laughed a nice low laugh, pulling the younger boy even closer to him, arms wrapped protectively around his waist.

"Well, you remember all the threats I make to do terrible things to that adorable tush of yours, don't you baby?" Kurt could already feel himself blushing at the mentioning of any of his body parts being adorable but nodded just the same. Blaine kissed him on the top of his head.

"I just don't think it s fair that you get to show it off all the time in those tight designer jeans. And the way your hips sway ever so slightly when you walk. Not to mention every time you have to bend down to pick up a CD or book off the floor and you linger there for a second, knowing that I m watching you. You are just the barest bit of a tease, Kurt. Don t think I haven't noticed." Kurt huffed at that statement. Damn, he s good. And also, Elle Woods was completely right. In response, he gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips to prove his innocence. Blaine wagged a reproachful finger at him.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy. I'm your boyfriend, Kurt, but I can t have you being such a little minx and, in good conscience, let you get away with it. I think you need a little discipline in your life." Blaine cooed as he lifted Kurt up and laid him down on the bed. Kurt shivered at the words. Suddenly, Blaine s lips crashed against his own and there wasn t enough oxygen in the room. His head was swimming from the sensation of this kiss, this desperate animalistic kiss. It was as if Blaine was trying to possess him, pressing his weight down on him in a way that made it hard to ignore just how much Kurt wanted him. It was messy and hot, each boy taking turns to swirl their tongue inside the others mouth. With a moan that sounded more like a growl, Kurt nipped Blaine s lower lip, the way he tended to do when things started getting hot. But this time, instead of responding with a typical whine of pleasure, Blaine rolled onto his side, pulling Kurt on top of him. And with a frown of discontentment, he brought his hand down rather hard on Kurt s exposed rear.

"Why do you insist on misbehaving, angel?" Blaine chided, a smile dancing behind his eyes. Kurt felt himself blushing profusely, but accompanying said blush was also a dull throbbing in his crotch. Kurt found himself biting his lip. Was he really turned on by the thought of being punished by Blaine? The idea was absurd, but as they returned to their passionate kissing, he thought he might as well try a second time. He buried his face in the smooth skin on Blaine s neck, kissing, licking and sucking in the usual way that drove Blaine wild. While he was kissing his way down Blaine s collarbone, he went for another quick bite, just to see if he d get the same reaction. Blaine gasped and swatted Kurt again, causing him to take in a sharp in take of air.

Yes, he was completely turned on by Blaine spanking him. Blaine took Kurt s thoughtful look as a look of defiance and went to get his bag without saying a word. Kurt pouted like a naughty child and curled his legs up to his chest, watching with wide eyes. Blaine smiled and removed something from the bag, hiding it behind his back. Demurely, he approached the bed and placed a sweet, short kiss on Kurt s lips.

"Now sweetie, I'll give you a choice, since it s your first punishment, to decide how you want to be spanked. Do you want to be spanked by hand or with this lovely little toy?" He asked pulling out a small wooden paddle. Kurt blushed and buried his head in Blaine s chest.

"Can we try a little of both?" He squeaked from deep within the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt. Blaine smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before reaching for Kurt's zipper.

"Now can you be a big boy and take off you pants or should I go ahead and do that for you too, dearest?" Kurt stuck out his tounge and quickly shimmed out of his jeans, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Kurt to lay across his lap. For a few moments, Blaine admired Kurt s boxers; running a finger under the leg bands and feeling Kurt shiver with the heat of the moment.

"You know it's going to hurt a little bit, Kurt." Blaine noted seriously while moving his hands up to rub his back. Kurt, who could feel his blood being confused as to where it should be rushing: his crotch or his head, snorted.

"Just note that for any grievances you cause now, I'll gladly reimburse you shortly after." He could feel Blaine nod and within seconds his hand came down squarely on Kurt's ass. Kurt cursed himself for yelping in surprise as the next few came down like firecrackers on his left and then right cheek. Blaine began to pick up a steady rhythm and Kurt squirmed under the pressure. But he could also feel his cock hardening and began grinding it ever so slightly into Blaine's thigh. And just when the blows seemed a little too much, they stopped all together. Blaine began rubbing his hands all over his ass to ease the pain. Kurt let out an involuntary moan, grinding his erection even harder into Blaine s thigh.

"It would seem you liked your punishment just a tad bit too much." Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt was in a state of arousal he had never really reached before. He was practically panting and Blaine was still fully clothed. Well, not for long. Kurt bent up slowly, smirking slightly as striking blue eyes met Blaine s smoldering dark brown ones.

"Allow me to show you how deeply sorry I am for misbehaving." He purred as desperate fingers flew over the buttons of Blaine s shirt. Within seconds, Blaine was laying half-naked against the bed with Kurt straddling him. He moaned as Kurt purposefully rocked his hips against him as he bent down to lay little kisses and licks on the newly exposed flesh. Kurt kissed his way up his chest, nipping the sensitive skin near his nipples, surely leaving a few choice bruises. Blaine moaned as he took one of his nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it playfully.

"Oh my god." He breathed as Kurt moved up and began sucking on the skin just below his ear. He could hear Kurt let out a high pitched giggle at the little moans Blaine was making thanks to his ministrations.

"Am I forgiven yet?" He whispered into his ear. Blaine let out another moan in response, bucking his hips up to meet Kurt s. Kurt felt Blaine s hands on his hips and he sat up to look down at his gorgeous boyfriend. Blaine's lips were red and swollen and there was no denying the insanely mused up hair and the raging hard-on in his jeans. With another smirk, Kurt placed one hand on Blaine s crotch and began to rub ever so gently. Blaine closed his eyes and bought his hips up to meet the touch. Kurt began to rub faster, gracefully dipping to place kisses along Blaine s stomach and hips.

"Kurt I need-I need to take these pants off." Blaine pleaded. Kurt gulped but put aside his fears and dove in, his fingers shaking slightly as he undid his boyfriend s jeans and, with some minor assistance from Blaine, slid them down his thighs along with his boxers. And all Kurt could do was stare. Kurt never really doubted who he was, but he d also never seen another boy s dick either. And judging from the enormous erection he was still sporting, he was never surer of his sexuality. Or anxious for the possibilities that arose upon looking at Blaine in this state of arousal. Kurt curled a hand around Blaine and began stroking him softly. Blaine let out an incoherent babble of chatter that sounded like a cross between the opening of a prayer and a couple of choice swear words. Kurt licked his index finger and stroked from the base to the head, watching as Blaine shuddered from the touch.

Kurt smiled and took another leap of faith. Bending down, he placed one small kiss on the head of Blaine s cock. Seeing Blaine practically convulse in a state of mind-numbing pleasure, he continued, kissing down the shaft of Blaine s cock. He experimented, licks here, kisses there before taking the head in his mouth. With a deep moan of approval he went down a little further, gripping the base and stroking up and down as his tongue explored Blaine s slit. It wasn t long after that before Blaine yelped something about coming and Kurt began to panic. But as the salty, sticky mess gushed into his mouth, he relaxed and swallowed without as much trouble as he thought there d be. Kurt gingerly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and dared a quick look at Blaine to make sure he was still alive. Judging from the fluttering eye-lids and post-orgasmic throat noises emitting from the usually talkative young man, he was mostly alive. Blaine peered at Kurt through heavy lidded eyes and smiled.

"Just so you know, you are most certainly forgiven." Kurt smiled and went off to brush his teeth. As far as dignity went, he was fine with besmirching it just the barest bit every once in a while.


End file.
